Fantasies and Desires
by xXChaos.Angel-ChanXx
Summary: New Beginnings with the lovely miss Rikku of the Al bhed and Sir Auron Ex-guardian of the summoner yuna. The addon's and changes are for the graceful miss In Love With A Dead Warrior. "I'm glad" Rikku whispered as she caressed his cheek, “your back.”


_**Desires and fantasies [REMAKE!]**_

_**  
Rating?: the rating is M people if you don't like that rating or dislike this pairing then go away, why the hell did you click this pairing if you didn't like it?**_

Pairing?: AURRIKKU! You people are messed in the head if you didn't know that. Jeez '-_-

Style?: It was going to be a 1-shot but since my new pal In Love With A Dead Warrior. Suggested I continue with the smut I will, cause i'm that dirty minded. xD

A/N: this is a remake. A REMAKE! I will add bit's and piece's that weren't in the first one that is why I'm keeping the first and making the remake so let me know if I should delete the first if this one isn't good.

A/N2: Thanks to a certain someone, i've finally edited my work to the best of my abilities but if you have any problems with what i've written please let me know.

OH p.s. I don't own FFX if I did Auron and Rikku would have ended up together in FFX-2.

Today was Rikku's day to rest her achy limb's, Brother and Buddy had the habit of working her to the edge of exhaustion before sending her home. That, in itself explains why she was here, in her comfy bed. She just finished a dig for new mechina yesterday and only returned home late last night. It had been so long since she'd had some R&R and for that reason she smiled and returned her head to the large pillow in had been resting on, she seriously considered not moving from this very spot, her smile turned into a grin then, she wasn't going to give up this day for anything. But then her grin started to fade because the dream from the night before came rushing to the forefront of her mind and now she really needed to move, if she didn't, her thoughts of her guardian angel would consume her once more.

She slowly rolled out of bed, yawning, rikku stretched her achy muscles as her bones cracked and popped in protest. Looking down she couldn't help but notice she put on the oddest thing for pajama's and made a mental note to lay a pair of pj's out every time she left because what she was wearing was the furthest thing from them. Shrugging, she left her room and with every stride the large, black, long sleeve shirt rode up her lushes thigh's as the collar of the shirt fell over her shoulder, exposing the white bikini she wore under neath. Walking slowly, with sleep filled eyes to her destination she paused in her strides to rub the annoying itch from her eye and turned her head, noticing the flashing light indicating that she had unheard messages on her message mechina.

Clicking a button she heard the voice from the mechina, 'You have three messages, Message 1: "Hey it's me, Yuna, When are you coming to visit us! Your always so hard at work, We all miss you so stop by sometime soon, okay? Bye."

'Message 2:' "It's Paine, give me a call when you have a chance, it's about the fiend hunt you were talking about."

'Message 3:' "Rikku, it's buddy, Cid said that you have a weeks break until you are suppose to be back and working on the Celsius, give me a call to confirm that you got this, bye."

'You have no more messages.'

Hearing the message's Rikku preformed her morning task's, walking up to the coffee maker, she punched in the normal amount of coffee she liked and went out onto the balcony, resting herself lazily on one of the chairs before she could sit down though, something had cot her eye.

Her eyes narrowed at the beach below and seen something or someone down there. She quickly grabbed her sight mechina off the table and looked through them to see a man clad in red on the shore, her mouth fell agape at the strange sight. If her eyes weren't playing trick's on her the man on the beach had been long since sent to the far plains for about 5 years now. Why would he be on the beach-- when suddenly she noticed that his head was bleeding. She quickly through the mechina on the table and flew into the elevator connecting her home to the beach. Pressing a button the mechina made it's dissent down the cliff face within a matter of seconds she was at the bottom and making her way to the unconscious man in front of her.

When she realized the man was in fact the very person that she dreamt about for so long she ran to his side and fell ungracefully to the sandy ground. "Hey you alright?" She shook him gently as he grunted in response and she took that as a good sign. She got up and pulled his lower body out of the water that was gently lapping at his clothing.

When he was far enough away she checked his pulse to see if he was okay, which thankfully, he was. She saw his chest moving in an up-and-down motion as if he were asleep. Looking up at his face, she gasped at the sight of the man she dreamt about since his very disappearance, the five o'clock shadow was still there and the age lines were, as well, but the time in the farplane seemed to dramaticly lessened the stress her and her comrades caused by the constent worrying of everyone's safety.

She noticed his scar seemed to be faded and it looked like he could use both eyes now, a small cleft indented the bottom of his chin. His bridged nose was straight and well-defined. It was him and smiled at the thought of him being back but reminding herself this was no time to ogle her former guardian partner when she remembered the ever present blood. She grimaced and went into white-mage mode within a second, "A-Auron." she cursed herself for having such a shaky voice, "Auron, wake up, you okay?" She spoke a second time, when she was sure of her voice.

She knew he wasn't going to answer to her calls so she quickly took off her shirt and folded it to wrap around his head to put pressure on the wound but when she made the attempt to try to move his head his hand shot up and grabbed hers. When the hand grabbed her wrist his eyes shot up as well, and Rikku cheekily smiled down at him, "hey, idiot, what did you do to yourself this time?" She gestured to his forehead, "you hit your head pretty bad, let me put some pressure on it then we can clean you up."

He nodded slightly as he let her hand go and she continued to wrap her black shirt tightly around his head but not too tight as to make it worse. When she finished she looked down into his eyes and smiled. "I'm glad" She whispered as she caressed his cheek, "your back." She moved her hand away only to hear a soft whisper of her name from his slightly parted lips, she beamed with happiness standing up she offered him her hand.

With a grunt he grabbed her petite hand in his and pulled himself up. Stumbling back a bit at the weight as she helped the larger man up but soon after she regained balance and wrapped an arm around his waist to support his weak form, "M'kay Mr. Water logged ex-guardian, to the elevator." She gestured before she started to walk to said place. Noticing she was having trouble, Auron slipped his arm out of his jacket and wrapped it around her waist which made a shiver crawl across her form, a smirk graced the ex-guardian's lips but he said nothing.

They finally reached the lift and closed the little railing door, pressing a button commanding the mechina to go up because of the weight the ride was probably going to take longer then last time. She sighed slipping down the railing, "it's going to take awhile cause the weight." she heard a grunt come from the red clad warrior and blushed, "I didn't imply you were fat I was just saying-" I know Rikku, no need to explain." the deep voice of the formerly dead warrior replied.

That reminded her, "Yeah I know..." she was quiet for a moment to collect her thoughts before continuing, "So your not... your not dead anymore?" she asked, he merely shrugged, "I guess I am if I'm here with you."

She nodded and looked away, "unless." her gazed shot to his form, "you died as well." she pouted crossing her arms, "hey mister, I may be reckless but I have people to think about, you know like Yuna and Tidus."

She sighed but continued on with her rant none the less, "Yuna would start another world search looking for me..." she frowned, the tears came to her eyes, "It's been so long since I've seen you." she looked at him with an intensity that no one knew she could have.

"I've missed you, even though I didn't come to visit you at the farplane." the tears flowed down her cheek's as she pulled her knee's up to hide her face. "I didn't... I didn't want to believe you were...dead." she finished with a light chuckle, she looked up at him to see him staring at her with the passion that she looked at him with.

She took that moment of silence to look at him, to see if anything else had changed about him and Rikku could only guess he was restored to his late twenties when he'd originally died because that is how he looked , full jet black hair with one silver lock of hair symbolizing that he'd travelled the summoner's journey twice, rough battle worn skin not too beat up by time.

Then she realized his glasses were missing, she smiled slightly, "no worries old man, I kept your glasses safe." he chuckled a smooth flowing sound not worn by time either which made Rikku blush a rosy shade. "But seriously... I-I missed you, you know?" She whispered quietly, not expecting him to speak so she kept quiet while the tears reformed in her emerald green eyes.

Rikku suddenly found herself half straddling Auron's waist, his left arm around her, right hand on her upper back finding herself pulled into his embrace. Her throat suddenly became dry but she paused for only a moment, "E muja oui." She whispered quietly into Auron's hair as her arm's snaked around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder as she continually repeated those three words while she let the tears flow. Hearing this confession as clear as Besaid's bluest skies, his grip around her waist and the hand on her back started slow soothing circles as he spoke calming words to her. Rikku finally noticed the elevator was at the top and pulled away as she blushed at the intimacy of the moment they just shared.

She whiped away some of the remaining tears, a little blush dusting the top of her cheeks, "thank you." he cupped her left cheek brushing the tears away with his thumb, "it's not a problem." he smirked as the blush on her cheek's grew worse. Brushing off the moment she giggled, some of the blush still remaining and poked his chest, "your water logged, I'm water logged, you need to get that checked" She pointed to her forehead to show what she meant, "and you need a change of clothes." She slowly got up and helped him sit into the chair on the balcony afterwards she disappeared into her kitchen for her first aid kit.

Auron merely sat and waited for her return and almost as soon as she left she returned onto the balcony with a white box, carefully placing it on the table she searched through it to find proper things needed to clean the damage done to his forehead.

She leaned over him and started to remove her shirt wrapped around his forehead so she could start on the task of cleaning his wound. Then he started to notice how much she had really changed, "you've changed Rikku." She smiled cheekily glancing down to make eye contact then returned to what she was doing, "it's been five years old man, I'm twenty now." She placed a blood soaked cloth on the table and grabbed a potion to heal the cut up, "time tends to change people." She said as she dabbed the potion onto her fingers and began to rub her index finger and thumb together. "you had enough time to forget... about me... why didn't you."

She placed the potion bottle down and cupped his cheek in her hand, "Because Auron, you were what kept me going." She blushed, not letting his cheek go but only strengthening her hold. She looked into his eyes only a moment "this may burn a bit, no moving M'kay." She smiled and returned her gaze to his forehead. She slowly placed the hand with the potion on it and rubbed slow circular motions with her index and thumb on his forehead.

As she did that Auron started to appreciate what time had done for her body, she finally grew into a beauty her teenage body had promised, longer hair, with beads, braids and bows. He remembered saying something about those things being a thing of beauty during the pilgrimage, her chest finally came to the size it was meant to be and hips rounded and curved to the perfect shape.

Auron did have feelings for her then but nothing pales in comparison from then to now. The feelings he held were admiration for her personality, everything she was, bright smiles, open to her emotions and feelings, as light and innocent as a young child.

He was not those things and probably could never be but now that it wasn't so wrong to desire more, his mind had suddenly filled with fantasies that he only wished he could fulfill even though they made him feel like the perverted old lech Jecht said he was.

Rikku finished completely healing the cut on Auron's forehead and stood back to admire her handy work, finally noticing him frowning at her. Rikku crossed her arms, "Come on, tall, dark and grumpy let's get you some new clothing so I can dry those ones." she gestured to the clothing he was wearing.

She moved into the door way and noticed he wasn't moving, with a sigh she walked over to him and grabbed his gloved hand, "Rikku." was all the former guardian said to her as she dragged him into her house, "come on, I can't be finding you clothes and dressing you myself as well."

She giggled but then suddenly was tugged back by Auron. "your just as charming as ever." Rikku found herself pressed firmly up against Auron, as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, breathing her in. He could control himself no longer."Rikku."

She melted right then and there, the heat suddenly started to pool between her thighs and all she wanted was his larger hands on her everywhere. Suddenly he bit her bottom lip as he squeezed her ass pushing her into him. Rikku gasped in surprise as he took the opportunity to plunge his tongue in her mouth.

His hand on the back of her neck tilted her head back to give him better access to devour her mouth. she moved her hands into his hair undoing the tie holding it back and tangling her hands into it, the heat and passion slowly seeping throughout her body making her lose all control.

It was just to much, the powerful wave of emotions made her knees weak and she could barely stand, as Rikku thought her legs would give she suddenly was pulled into a strong embrace. They finally broke apart, panting for air, Rikku started to feel her leg's regain the ability to work again but he refused to let go.

Being the thief in the relationship, Rikku made quick work of the belts on his armlets. With a 'thump' the armlets fell to the floor of the living room then she pulled him into a deep long ecstasy filled kiss while trying to strip him of his red cloak, slowly tugging him to follow her.

He obeyed to her silent demand's as they slowly made their way to the hallway leading to Rikku's bedroom, she finally freed Auron of his red cloak and was currently working on his vest. Rikku stopped then and let the vest fall, she grinned up at him cheekily and spoke in a breathy voice, "3 for Rikku zip for Auron."

Suddenly finding herself very trapped between the wall and his arms, Auron crashed his hungry lips against her neck as Rikku began to writhe and moan under the intense feelings Auron was provoking, she suddenly found herself being lifted up so he was facing her neck and chest.

"Auron what are yo–Ah!" she was just about to question what he was doing when Auron yanked off her bikini top and began to suckle on a perky breast. rikku whispered his name over and over fisting her hands into his hair. finally pulling back for air, Auron rested his head between Rikku's fleshy mound's as Rikku panted heavily.

"If I EVER doubt your real, oh god, please prove me wrong." she panted lightly as Auron smirked into the valley of her breasts, "where's your room?" he asked simply and Rikku pointed out the door still enjoying her last high when Auron suddenly started moving. her slender legs wrapped around his waist, now slightly confused as she finally came out of her daze.

"What-what are we?" she tried to ask but as soon as they got into the door way Auron dropped her to her normal height, "Making sure you NEVER forget that I'm real." was all what was said as his lips crashed into hers in a smoldering kiss. Rikku tugged him into her room by the waist band of his pants, slightly undoing the belt in the process, breaking the kiss with air begging lung's Rikku smiled and licked her lips playfully, "There are a lot of fantasies you need to for fill, Mister Ex-Guardian."

Auron smiled with a mischievous grin as Rikku reached for the ties to the bottom's of her bikini when Auron grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her up. Rikku squealed with laughter as she wrapped her legs around his waist and dug her fingers into his hair once again, tugging him into a passionate and intense kiss. Auron threw the blushing, heavily breathing temptress onto the bed, As he started to finished the undoing of the belt to his pants, Rikku watched with glazed eyes and parted, panting lips as he finished the job and immediately climbed up her body intending on removing her bottom's of her bikini.

Dragging his hands carelessly up her bare legs with his finger tips, tracing invisible designs, Rikku was thrown into a pleasure filled haze. Placing both palms on her knee's he slowly pulled her thigh's apart settling himself between the delicious flesh of her legs. Before Auron could remove the object that was standing in his way Rikku wrapped her arms around his neck, and she pulled him into another heated duel between tongues. Wrapping one of her leg's around his waist more, Auron found her hips pressed suggestively against his straining front.

With one of her legs around his waist as the other slipped from the fabric of his boxers, which 'forced' Auron to grip her under her ass to keep her center pressed against his erection. Rikku gasped at the feeling when Auron leaned her up as he pulled her into another kiss, they're lips brushing in a painfully slow way.

Rikku tried to keep up with Auron's passionate kissing, but found it difficult to do anything more than just accept him. Her body was on fire, she was too hot as waves of ecstasy were crushing down on her it was just all too much for her. He continued to maintain a strong grip on her ass, and pulled his face away from hers, as he slowly ground his erection into her center. Rikku rested her hands on his chest, She blushed as she looked into his mischievous eyes as Auron pulled her into another passion filled kiss, tongue's dancing, skin brushing, hips teasingly grinding into each other.

Tiny sounds escaped from her lips into the kiss, Rikku tried to struggle against his hands but they held a firm hold on her, holding on tightly, as a small smile played on his lips. Pushing Rikku away from there current position, Auron laughed softly, and stood up on his knee's, swiftly removing his boxers while Rikku panted regaining breath from the overload.

He traced the waistband of her bikini, both hands gently pulling the ties on both sides of her hips undone, pulling the useless garment throwing it away carelessly. Slipping his hands to the undersides of her thigh's he caressed his way to the underside of her knee's where he grabbed a firm hold once more.

Rikku yelped, and tried to balance herself as he kneeled up high on the bed, and pulled her legs upward's as well, so that her knees were hooked on his shoulders. The only body parts of her that remained on her bed was her head, and shoulders. She was forced to keep her arms on the bed, fear of losing balance.

The rest of her body angled upward to Auron, which caused Rikku to flush and grumble about the position she was in, mumbling something about how it wasn't fair. Auron had, in his opinion, quite a nice view. "Auron?" Rikku moaned to Auron in a breathy and aroused voice, as he trailed fingers down her thighs, towards her apex.

"What?" He murmured, as he slowly slid a finger down her already-wet center. "Do you know how beautiful you are, Rikku?" He spoke in a matter-of-fact voice making his love, Rikku, blush furiously, and moan loudly responding to his caresses. bucking her hips, trying to make his finger's touch the most sensitively delicious places over and over again she began to whisper in a seductive voice.

"Auron, don't stop, Gods don't stop."

"Do you like that?" he asked, already knowing the answer as he brushed his fingers over her clit in mind numbing circle's.

Auron smiled to himself for thinking of an effective way to control Rikku in their current position and continued his assault on her clit, pinching and rubbing her between his index and thumb as he slowly inserted his middle finger into her core. giving her pleasure, in a slow mind-numbing way with the touch of his fingertips. After she gave up the fight, he moved his hand away, much to her disdain.

"Rikku, are you sure you want this?" Auron spoke as he let one of her legs down from his shoulders, she looked up at him with half-lit eyes and lazily traced a path with her left hand from the back of his right hand to the back of his neck.

Grabbing a firm hold on his neck she brought him into a deep and passionate kiss, as there tongues dueled once more she took advantage of the situation and pushed her hips into his effectively plunging his member into her core. She was taken aback by how much he'd filled her, she didn't get a good look at him but she knew she never taken anyone this big. "Aur-Auron." she moaned after they broke from the kiss.

She whimpered at the feeling of the hot breath flowing over the sensitive flesh of her neck and face in wave after wave of heat. "Please…" She pleaded. "I want you to make love to me Auron. I've loved you for so long, but I thought I'd never see you again so I accepted date after date, in order to forget about my feelings for you." she gulped for air, because she really seemed to need it at that very moment, "but I couldn't, because I knew you, what you were and who you were and no one could compare, even though you were unsent and older then myself, I still loved, no, love you."

Rikku suddenly gasped as she felt his control snap, his large hands gripped her waist possessively. Her fingers threaded through his hair and he drew himself closer against her slender body. "No one else will ever have you but me." Auron whispered into her neck as he set the pace of there love making with slow but hard thrusts that made her whole body heat up in pleasure.

His lips brushed over her lips leaving a tingling sensation in there wake as he made his way down her jaw-line to her earlobe. Nipping the sensitive flesh he continued down her neck, placing butterfly kisses up and down it with a gentle nip here and there, followed by the tip of his tongue lapping over the slightly bruised flesh as if apologizing for being so rough.

He slowly made his way down to her fleshy mound's and he rested his head between them. Then he got a wicked idea, removing her other leg from his shoulder he flipped them over, Rikku moaned at the action because to her it felt like he was much deeper. Auron sat up resting his back against the head board, "sit up Rikku."

She nodded and did as he said, she slowly sat up using her arms that were resting against his chest as support. Using his leg's as support as well, he pulled them up so they were folded behind her back so she wouldn't fall backwards. Placing his hands on her hips he started to jack hammer himself into her.

She bounced in ecstasy on his lap as he latched onto her breast and suckled like a new born babe. Her senses were in overdrive as she parted her lips in a silent moan as she adjusted to Auron's fast pace and started to move along with him when she felt her peek nearing. Feeling her start to stiffen he moved one of his hands to her center and began to rub small, quick circles around her nub.

With a loud 'popping' noise Auron released Rikku's mound and placed his cheek in the valley of her breasts. With a growl he whispered huskily, "come for me Rikku." and with that command, she did. She came with a silent moan as her body wrenched itself straight up as she slammed down onto his thick shaft, her muscle spasming around him made him come as well.

When she came down from her high she slumped down to rest on his chest, as his legs slumped down as well. Regaining her ability to speak she gasped out breathlessly, "that was amazing Auron." his arm snaked itself around her waist while the other cot her chin in it's grasp and lifted it so they were eye-to-eye, "E muja oui, Rikku." Auron kissed her then, as gentle as he could and with all the love he knew that he had and more.

Finally breaking the kiss Rikku had a twinkle in her eyes, "I guess that means I am yours and you are mine." she proclaimed sitting up, she frowned when she heard him growl, "what?" she asked innocently, "if you keep that up, you won't be walking for awhile."

She whimpered as she felt him harden inside her once more, "you up for another round." he rolled his hips experimentally with a smirk on his face when she moaned, but then she ground her hips into his with the same mischief in her eyes as he held in his. "I think I'm going to have to extend my vacation, with lot's and lot's of hot, endless night's of sex."

"hm." Auron cupped the back of her neck and crashed there lips together in a passionately heated kiss. Rikku pulled back from the kiss with a confused grunt from Auron, "Only if I get to lead this time." he rolled his eyes with a cocky grin set on his lips "Only if you can keep up." Rikku smiled happily as she leant down and kissed the love of her life hotly on the lips.


End file.
